This project concerns a study of the organotransition metal complexes as precursors to quinone compounds. Through such a study we hope to gain a better understanding of how to use organotransition metal species in the synthesis of complex organic molecules and at the same time develop general methods for quinone synthesis which will open up simple routes to anticancer quinones. Specifically, we have focused on the synthesis of maleoyl- and phthaloylmetal complexes and on their reaction with alkynes to give benzoquinones and naphthoquinones. We have been successful in developing simple synthesis of such complexes and in finding a general reaction with alkynes.